1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shut device for a discharge outlet in a grinder, and particularly to a shut device is mounted to the discharge outlet of a grinder such that the ground powder can stay in the grinding device or the adjustment device in the grinder instead of spreading on the ground.
2. Description of Related Art
The powder grinder such as the pepper grinder can grind the particle pepper into powder and it is easy for eaters or cookers to directly spread the powder into food or soup conveniently. This is why the pepper powder is loved to use by eaters or cookers. The powder grinder mostly can be classified into manual type and electric type and the manual type grinder has an adjustment device for different grain sizes of the pepper to be disposed at the top of the grinder. But, it is hard for the adjustment deice to be adjusted due to being far from the grinding device at the bottom of the grinder. The present inventor has owned U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,384 entitled “SPICE GRINDER” to overcome the preceding deficiency of the conventional grinder. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,384 can be used manually or electrically with a feature that the adjustment device is located below the grinding device to displace a cone shaped grinding disk longitudinally and change the clearance between the grinding disk and the grinding seat so as to adjust the coarseness of the powder.
Although the preceding grinder can perform the basic functions of powder grinding job, the powder may stay at the clearance of the grinding device, support frame of the adjustment device or the discharge outlet. Once the grinder is place on a table or a kitchen cabinet, the powder in the grinder may fall down to the table or the kitchen to result in a trouble of cleaning afterward due to vibration in addition to being unpleasant to the eyes. Of course, the preceding shortcoming has been improved in a grinder available in the market. For instance, the grinder at the lower rim of the discharge outlet thereof axially connects with a cap to open or close the discharge outlet so as to avoid the deficiency mentioned above. However, the cap expands outward during the grinder being operated such that the ground powder may stay at the cap to result in being used inconveniently in addition to causing an abrupt vision to the eyes.